King Memses
by RCGgymratmom
Summary: The end of the King Memses adventure told from Jack's and then Phryne's POV. I read a lot of fan fiction, but this is my first foray in actual writing. Thank you Kerry Greenwood for creating such inspiring characters and to ABC for bringing them to life on televiaion. I love Jack and Phryne! I own nothing.


King Memses

Jack

Jack was thankful that Jane was safe – at least for the moment. He untied her and then began trying to figure a way out of the vault. He was thankful for Jane's love of history as she gave a suggestion that there might be something in the mummy's wrappings that could be used to break out. The small figurine did the trick. Jack cautioned Jane to stay where she was until it was safe. Jack quietly crept out of the vault and moved around to see what was going on. As Jack took in the scene before him, his heart bottomed out and he felt physical ill. He had to do something. He had seen Phryne drink from the goblet, and suspected he knew what it contained. As Rhodes and Foyle struggled over the gun and Foyle was shot in the gut, he leapt onto the accomplice and dragged him to the ground. Suddenly, Murdoch Foyle began to reach for the dagger still on the table, and he saw Phryne, by force of sheer will, move her body to fling the dagger out of his reach, denying him the opportunity to kill himself. Jack knew she wanted Foyle to pay dearly for his crimes and was so overwhelmed by her courage that he just had to watch a moment. In slow motion, he saw her begin to crumple, and he knew he must catch her – he couldn't let her fall. Jack swept Phryne up into his arms, and began moving out of the dungeon-like basement. Jack made sure that Jane was by his side where Phryne could see her as he swept them from the basement, clutching Phryne carefully in his arms as he knew she was completely paralyzed at this point.

The search for Janey's body was long. When her body was finally discovered, Phryne's grief overtook her and she crumpled down by the grave. Jack wasn't sure what to do, but when Phryne's hand reached back to him, he knew he had to comfort her and share this moment of sadness and closure with her. He let her weep until she had released the years of loss. He admired her for her ability to move past the shadows – shadows that he knew she had instinctively known were there. She had asked his help with them even though he was convinced that Foyle was already dead and she was worrying needlessly. Jack could kick himself for not being more thorough in checking up on Foyle's supposed death. He wouldn't let that happen again – ever. He had come so close to losing her to that sociopath. He ground his teeth trying to release the fear and relief he felt.

The night of Phryne's birthday party, Jack arrived at her house and spent a few moments discussing the case with her. Phryne was absolutely breathtaking in her gown. All of her friends and family were there. Mac, Bert, Cec, Jane, Mr. Butler, Dot, Hugh, Aunt Prudence, Arthur, and of course Jack, were all there for her party. Jack wasn't sure how to respond. His natural reserve and formality seemed so out of place with the revelry that was going to take place.

As Phryne swept from the kitchen, her smile of invitation pulled at his resolve. He was getting in too deep with her. He knew her reputation for dumping men, and never offering her heart – not since that complete lunatic Rene had abused her. He understood her need to protect her heart – he had the same desire for protection. Phryne was a whirling dervish in his life. She exhilarated him, she scared him, but most of all she made him feel alive in a way that he hadn't felt since before the war, and perhaps not even then. Her beauty was breathtaking. He was always amazed that she had any interest in him. He was just plain Detective Inspector John, call me Jack everyone does, Robinson, after all, and yet this exquisite woman seemed to want to be involved in his life. He couldn't grasp it. It was a new feeling to really think that someone of Phryne's position and beauty would be drawn to a mere DI. He was so afraid of really giving in to her charms and losing the contact that he had with her. He so enjoyed their verbal sparring. She kept him on his mental toes, and, he realized, he kept her on hers as well. She had a brilliant mind for detective work and her attention to detail was very well honed. He appreciated, even though he didn't tell her so, these abilities that she had. They were very good together professionally. He wondered as he watched her walk away if they could be good together as more than investigators?

He rose from his seat and moved toward the parlor. Jack, as the observer that he couldn't help but be, stopped in the doorway to view the scene. Phryne was greeting each person with love and joy. Her eyes sparkling and her sweet smile bestowed upon each of them. Jack was mesmerized. A small smile grew upon his face and his eyes were drawn to her like a moth to the flame. He had eyes only for her. As he stood there watching, part of the group and yet not, Phryne suddenly gave him a look from across the room and his smile broadened ever so slightly. She hadn't forgotten him; the look she gave him across the room was ripe with promise and the shadows so prevalent of late were gone. That look Jack knew was meant just for him and he wasn't sure just what to do. He didn't move from the doorway but continued to watch the scene, and ponder the future, his eyes filled with admiration for Phryne, and his heart sensing how much she needed his strong presence at the doorway; A presence that allowed her to dance with no shadows.

Phryne

Phryne didn't realize until she reached the basement and she saw all the all of the artifacts that Murdoch Foyle was definitely there for her. Where was Jane? – She had to find out. And where was Jack? Did he have Jack and Jane together somewhere? She did her best to keep them talking and distracted, trying to think and trying to give Jack time. She hoped that he was with Jane. Phryne asked Foyle to let Jack and Jane go if she gave herself willingly, and he said he would. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, but what other choice did she have? Foyle filled a goblet and wanted her to drink. She didn't want to do it, and tried to prolong the conversation, hoping against hope that help would arrive. The thought of Jack and Jane being hurt because of her was more than she could bear. How could she help them? Where was Constable Collins? She had thought he would have had time to catch up. As Foyle continued to talk about their glorious ascent into the afterlife, Phryne remembered that she would have a few minutes once she drank from the cup before she was completely paralyzed and at his mercy. She could think of nothing else to do, but drink and hope that Hugh would arrive in time.

In desperation, she started pitting the two men against each other. She also had a driving need to find out what had happened to Janey before she was killed. She appealed to Foyle, but Henry Rhodes stopped him and said that she had to drink in order for Foyle to meet his destiny. As the cup was thrust at her mouth, she resigned herself and took the goblet. She began to drink. She paused after the first sip and was reminded forcibly to drink it all if she wanted Jack and Jane to be freed and to know what Foyle had done to Janey. She choked slightly on it, but swallowed the rest of the drink. She asked Foyle again what happened to Janey. He leaned over her, close to her ear and told her that Janey had died a glorious death with no pain and was buried in a special place at the head of the river in the willow grove. Phryne closed her eyes as she heard the words. She knew now. She would die knowing rather than wondering and imagining horrors inflicted upon her sister. She reminded Foyle again that Rhodes was not loyal to him. Foyle asked for the gun, but Henry Rhodes would not give it to him. They struggled and Rhodes was shot. Suddenly Jack burst into the room and chaos erupted. Phryne's heart was thundering. Jack had escaped and come to her aid. In the struggle, the revolver went off and Murdoch Foyle was struck in the stomach. As he slumped at the base of the communion table he had created for his ascension, he made a move to get the dagger from the table. Phryne saw Foyle's movement out of the corner of her eye, and she instinctively knew he was going to try to kill himself. There was no way she could allow that to happen. Janey would be avenged properly! Phryne, mostly by strength of will at this point, lunged to the table and knocked the dagger safely away from Foyle's searching fingers. Phryne was done. As she turned to see where Jack was she began to crumple. The drug was fully in her system now and she was paralyzed. Phryne sensed rather than felt Jack's strong arms surround her as he swept her up into his arms to carry her out of the tomb-like basement. Phryne was so relieved to know that Jane was unharmed and was hurrying along beside them, that she thought she might faint.

The effects of the drug lasted several hours, and Phryne was grateful that Jack did not leave her. Dot and Mr. Butler were there to help as well and to tend to Jane's needs, but Phryne needed Jack to dispel the shadows that still threatened to overwhelm her. Hugh was put in charge of booking Murdoch Foyle and Henry Rhodes, and Phryne knew that Jack understood her need to have him close by – reassuring her that Foyle would not escape justice this time, and soothing her frayed nerves as she waited for the paralysis drug to wear off. To pass the time while they waited Jack read Shakespeare to her, his deep velvety voice soothing her to sleep.

The search for Janey's body was one of the hardest days of Phryne's life. She didn't know how she would be able to handle the search, but she was determined to be there and make sure that Janey was recovered. The digging took time, so there was much waiting as the men dug through the earth at the river's mouth. Phryne didn't know what she was going to do when they found Janey, but as the men found something and then motioned to her, something inside her broke. For so many years she had wondered, searched, tried to seek justice for Janey. Now the moment had come, she had to see her little sister. Even with the decomposition of the body, she recognized bits of Janey's dress. Her skeleton was so tiny. Phryne's heart was breaking for what could have been and for the innocence of the life Foyle took from her. Janey had been more than her sister. She was a light in Phryne's life even in the bleakness of their circumstances. Phryne fell to her knees by the grave and gave in to the tears that threatened to drown her. Where was Jack? She needed him more than ever as the memories washed over her. She reached her hand back toward him, not turning around to look at him or asking, just trusting that he would take her hand and anchor her back to him and the present.

The day of her birthday party dawned bright and Phryne knew she needed to move forward. She had answers, Murdoch Foyle was awaiting the hangman's noose, and she thought that she and Jack had an understanding of sorts. These understandings happen when someone saves your life she mused idly. Her thoughts turned to the party. She was excited about her gown. It was truly enchanting. As time for the party approached, Jack and Phryne had their customary drink and discussion of the case in the kitchen. As they wrapped up their talk, with Phryne telling Jack that Aunt Prudence was burying Janey in the family plot, so that Phryne could go into the parlor to the party, Phryne gave Jack a look that said "please stay" as she sashayed into the parlor. All of the people she loved were there; Mac, Jane, Bert, Cec, Mr. Butler, Hugh and Dot, as well as Aunt P and Arthur. She greeted them enthusiastically and shimmied around the room in her dress. She could feel Jack's eyes on her. Where was he, anyway? She saw Jack observing the party from the doorway. She knew he preferred to be watching the proceedings as his natural reserve would not allow him to be too frivolous, but she was so thankful that he had stayed. She turned her head and acknowledged his presence with a sweet smile and look that was just for him, her partner in crime….solving that is, and she realized, a trusted friend. As she went back to dancing, she wondered if there would be more, but for tonight this was enough – being surrounded by all the people she loved; And Jack there to keep the shadows at bay.


End file.
